mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Massacre In Moscow
Massacre In Moscow Limited Time Mission Event available from March 3, 2011 to March 10, 2011. There are a total of 6 missions in this event. Tonight the motherland weeps for her children. After their overwhelming success in Cuba the Neo-Imperium have set their sights on Moscow. At the culmination of the event Moscow is over-run by the Neo-Imperium and all access is denied. As an extra during this event, the Snow Resist Layer ( ) also drops from Jobs and Fights (with a limit of 10/day). There is also a 5x Job Mastery bonus if you have not completed Moscow yet. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Not Welcome Here "Cuba is closed and now Moscow is under attack. First the murders ad now you! Go away! We don't need your help." - Karpov "PLAYER, I was wrong about you. You want to help to stop the Neo-Imperium, then let us work together." - Karpov #Get support from your mafia (7x). (Gift Request) #Acquire 15 Bundles of Dynamite. (Free Gifts (limit 5/day) or Sabotage The Plan From The Inside/Stop The ULF Attack) #Collect from your Unlicensed Taxi Stand 2 times. (You can collect from Unlicensed Taxi Stand every 8 hours) }} Rescue The Warrior "General Osipov has been taken prisoner. Free him and he might be able to tell us where their base of operation is." - Karpov "Excellent! Now go speak with Osipov. Hopefully he'll have something to tell you." - Karpov #Fight 15 opponents in Moscow. #Job: Fight Off An Ultra-International Gang (4x). Very Cold Blood "The Neo-Imperium have spies everywhere. Before we begin, I want my revenge. Help me and I will help you." - General Osipov "Good! Now let's get to the matter at hand." - General Osipov #Start a War 2 times. #Get support from your mafia (6x). (Gift Request) #Rob 15 times in Moscow. }} It's A Trap "The Neo-Imperion headquartes is not in Moscow, but they do have an outpost there. Lets raid it for information." - General Osipov "It was a trap! Quickly, we must get out of here!" - General Osipov #Build 1 Forearm Guard. #Win 18 fights in Moscow. #Loot 5 Ballistic Knives. (Silence A Political Critic) }} No Questions Asked "So I heard the poor old Osipov was captured again. They won't be so nice this time. I will help you fight them, but you must help me first." - Sonya Bassinov "I want out. Help me flee Russia and I'll give you all the resources you need." - Sonya Bassinov #Acquire 30 Bundles of Dynamite. (Free Gifts (limit 5/day) or Sabotage The Plan From The Inside/Stop The ULF Attack) #Get support from your mafia (8x). (Gift Request) #Rob 5 Trafficking Operations in Moscow. }} Backfire "PLAYER, this is our last chance. I will fly out tonight, but I'll create a diversion you can use to launch your attack against them." - Sonya Bassinov "You receive a text: "We captured Bassinov. Flee Moscow before it is too late. We are the Neo-Imperium. We will not be challenged by you or anyone." You trace the text to Bangkok." - Sonya Bassinov #Win 1 War #Ask for 6 Manila Envelopes. #Ice 6 opponents in Moscow. }} Gallery Massacre_In_Moscow_Neswpaper.png EditedNewspaper.png Massacre_In_Moscow_1.png MoscowLockedDown.png Category:Missions Category:Events Category:Massacre In Moscow Category:Neo-Imperium Category:Limited Time Missions